A Fox's Night
by Kitsunebi-Matsuri
Summary: This is a Halloween Fic. Naruto is done with all the villages crap now with the help of Kyuubi-sama he will get revenge. Evil bloodthirsty Naruto. Naru/Hina and Kyuu/Naru- not yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Minnai Kitsunebi here! This is a Halloween story but who cares! It's my story. anyways I got this story from a dream i had. I love evil Naruto!! **

**...**

**A/N: I'm alone today.... so depressing  
**

**Anyways I Don't own Naruto! **

**The Fox's Night**

"Is it time yet Kyuubi-sama?" asked a blond-haired blue-eyed boy as he walked in his sewer-like place in his mind and stopped in front of a cage and looked up to a beastly figure behind it.

**"Not yet Kit. Soon, very soon."** replied huge, red demon fox with nine tails that were swishing rapidly behind it.

"Yes. Soon, I will free you from the Yondaime's wrecked seal and those stupid villagers and this whole village will feel our raft for what they did to you and me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the blond as he slid through the bars of the cage and sat on one of the fox's huge furry paws.

**"Hey Naruto?"** "Yes Kyuubi-sama?" **"What about your so called friends?"** Naruto pondered for a minute then looked up back to the Ruler of all Demons.

"I will leave a few of them alive." **"What about that pink-haired banshee of an ama (1)?"**

A sadistic grin appeared on his face. "I will kill and eat her myself."

**"Oh yeah! Now, go to the Hokage Mountain and wait there 'til it's time for our revenge."**

"Hai Kyuubi-sama" said Naruto as he vanished from his mindscape. He then jumped out of his hell-hole of an apartment for the last time.

As he was walking down the market place, he noticed the village was getting ready for Halloween. Pumpkins, candy, kids in costumes dressed as princesses, demons, and Hannah Montana. He and Kyuubi both shuddered at that one.

_**I will so eat them first.**_ Said Kyuubi

_Please do!_

Then he heard his name being called.

"Naruto! You want to go Trick or Treating with us?" asked Hinata (she's got confidence here) as she ran towards him followed by the Konoha 13(2).

Before he could answer… "Don't invite that Baka!" screeched the pink-haired banshee (3). "He's not even dressed up and besides, he'll ruin everything like he always does!" some of the group agreed with her while others stayed quite.

"Don't listen to her Naruto. She's being—" Hinata started.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. Hope you have fun." He turned and walked off. He then stopped and turned his head to face the retreating group. He gave a toothy grin and said "Don't worry Hinata-chan. I remember all those who were nice to me," he looks to the pink blob "and all those who wronged me." And with that he disappeared leaving a very confuse group of shinobi.

Later that night, we find out blond sitting on the Yondaime's head talking to Kyuubi via mindscape.

**"Just 5 more minutes and I will finally be free!"** cheered the fox.

"And our revenge on Konoha will begin. They'll finally see they demon they made me out to be. Good thing we found a way to break the seal without killing us." said Naruto as he played with his kunai.

**"Yeah. Good thing or we would be screwed."** "Chup Chup! (4)" **"Chup indeed."**

The two then went silent for a minute. Then a question popped into Naruto's head. "Hey Kyuubi-sama? Why is today so important for they revenge on Konoha? I mean why this day of all the other days ne?"

**"Well today is when demons like yours truly, get to come out and wreak havoc on this human plane. But before you ask it's only for weak demons. Strong demons like us tailed demons can come and go as we please."**

"Oh."

**"It's almost time kit! I can feel it. Do the hand seals I should you!"** Kyuubi said as he licked his lips in anticipation. Naruto nodded and stared the long series of hand seals which was over 2 thousand seals. When the last seal was made, the ground and the whole mountain began to shake. The whole village began to panic and Tsunade assembled al available shinobi to find the source of the quake and to help the villagers. Then that's when she noticed Naruto was nowhere to be found. Where the hell is the damn brat when you need him! Thought Tsunade as she made her way out her office to see what's going on.

All the shinobi were helping the stupid frantic villagers when they heard maniacal laughter coming from the Hokage Mountain. And what they saw shocked and terrified everyone present.

On top of the mountain was a horse-sized nine-tailed fox looking at the people with hungry red slitted eye. Next to him was a boy with red slitted eyes as well. He had red fox ears on his head and nine fox tails also swishing behind him. When the boy stepped forward, they all saw who it was. It was Naruto, watching them with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"Naruto! What's going on here??!?! What the hell!" screamed Tsunade as she made an appearance in front of the mountain.

**"Hehehe hahahahahahahaha! Nothing much just showing Konoha what a real demon is and we're about t show them what real demons can do!"** at that moment demons came out of nowhere and started attacking the villagers. Naruto and Kyuubi then jumped from their spots and onto their unexpecting victims.

One by one they tore through the villagers. After about 20 minutes of killing, Naruto called the demons off and sent them back to hell. He then surveyed the area. Half of Konoha's population was still alive, the village was leveled. The only building that was untouched was the……….. Ichiraku Noodle Shop! (5)

TBC...

**Notes:**

**(1) Japanese for bitch  
**

**(2) The original 11 plus Sai and Sasuke  
**

**(3) Give you one guess  
**

**(4) My Word!  
**

**(5) I love that place so not destroy  
**

**hoped you like please Review!!!!**


	2. Author's note :'

**Author's note**

**A/N: Sorry everyone, but until I get more reviews on my fics and out of my writer's block, this Fic will be put on Hiatus. So please Review and give some ideas too! It helps with the writer's block. Sorry to disappoint. See you later, I hope.**

**Ja Na...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey it's me Kitsunebi! Here's the next chappie of this fic. Sorry for the delay, as I spoke with Erik Howlett, I get ADD with my writing so bear with me. And Btw yesterday was my birthday**

**E/N: Yup and of course if you guys can, check out my fan fics. And happy birthday.**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto! Thanks!**

Last time on A Fox's Night:  
One by one, Naruto, Kyuubi, and the demons they summoned, tore through the villagers. Their slashes, cuts, and jutsu fired everywhere. After about 20 minutes of killing, Naruto called the remaining demons off and sent them back to hell. He then surveyed the area. Half of Konoha's population was still alive and the village was leveled. Blood was all over the place with human and demon limbs and corpses lay everywhere. The only building that was untouched was the……….. Ichiraku Noodle Shop!

Now:  
"Whew that was a nice warm up. Now, let's get down to business." said a blood-drenched Naruto. He then waved Kyuubi over to him so they can get started or more like finish.

"Naruto, why! How could you do something like this!! You bastard! This is your home and your friends, your-" said Sakura as she struggled to glare at her old comrade.

"Friends? My home? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh." Naruto then got serious and his eyes steeled. "Most of these so called friends don't give a Damn about me. And this so called home and it's villagers, made my life a living Hell with all the daily beatings and torture that left me close to death because He" points to Kyuubi who was contently liking blood of his paws, "was sealed into me by my damn sperm donor." There were a lot of gasps in the remaining people alive that didn't know. "Oh that's right, most of you didn't know or didn't care to give a damn. Well, your hero Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime who sealed the Kyuubi to saw his precious village, was my father! How you like them apples!"

There was more talking going on in the crowd, before a short man in bandages with a cane came though the crowd and right up to Naruto. He was accompanied by two ROOT members. Naruto looked on with hatred as this man sized him up. He then turned to face Tsunade.

"I told Sarutobi and I told you. I told you that we should have killed the brat a long time ago or at least let me train him in ROOT to be our weapon to control. And this would have never happened! Now let the real Hokage deal with this." And with a lift of his cane, ROOT went into action.

"Danzo! I can't believe im saying this but dammit don't do it!" shouted Tsunade in an attempt to stop the attack on Naruto, but in a blink of an eye, it was all over with the bodies of the ROOT members. Danzo then made a move to strike Naruto from behind and he almost got him too. He just made one fatal mistake. He forgot about Kyuubi being close by. Kyuubi got him from behind and bit his head off then spit out in disgust.

"Ew he even tastes like shit. Now let's see where was I? Oh yeah…"  
"Hey kit? You don't mind if I get those girls do you?" said Kyuubi as he stacked towards the crowd. When he got an approval from Naruto, he continued.

When he spotted his prey, he stopped and crouched. And in one jump, he jumped in the air and landed on a girl dressed up as Hannah Montana and devoured her. Then his tails lashed out and skewered another girl dressed the same. One of these girls and an unknown fat guy, that wasn't Choji, was Ino Yamanaka. Then something unbelievable happened, Choji dropped his bag of munchies.

"Nooooooo Ino-chan!!! That does it Naruto! Human Boulder!" cried Choji as he turned into a human boulder and headed straight for Naruto. Naruto didn't even move. When Choji got close, he launched himself in the air and aimed straight for him.

Tbc

**A/N: so how was it? Read and Review and wish me a happy belated bday if you want.**


End file.
